Faded
by nataluigi
Summary: MarkJin Hurt/Tragedy/Angst/(lil)NC/BL/yaoi. "You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us? Another start you fade away..."
1. Chapter 1

**Faded**

 **pt1**

 **BGM: Alan Walker Cover – Faded Accoustic Version**

 _"Jingyoung, bangunlah!"_

 _"JINYOUNG-AAAAH~!"_

 _"Jinyoung hyung, sadarlah..."_

 _Suara-suara itu..._

 _Suara JB, Jackson, bahkan Yugyeom._

 _Jinyoung dapat mendengarnya dengan samar. Penglihatannya kabur sejenak dan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat._

 _"Kurasa dia selamat…" Suara Youngjae terdengar ragu sesaat setelah melihat pergerakan tangan Jinyoung._

 _"Sal... sal... sallyeo...sallyeojuseyo..." Dengan susah payah Jinyoung mengucapkan kata tersebut. Dirinya merasa terancam. Tubuhnya terombang ambing. Dan air terasa sedang mengelilinginya._

 _"Kami sudah menolongmu, Jinyoung-ah! Kumohon sadarlah!" Suara Jackson terdengar jelas di telinganya._

 _"Jack... Jackson?" Jinyoung kembali bergumam. Matanya telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Dan terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah Jackson. "Ja-Jackson-ah..." Jinyoung terbata, masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya._

 _"Eoh?" Jackson yang berada di hadapannya kini benar-benar sudah menangis._

 _Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya di angkat dan kemudian di letakkan di atas permukaan yang berpasir._

 _"Jinyoung-ah, neo gwenchana?" JB yang rupanya tadi bertugas membopong tubuh Jinyoung bersama Yugyeom menampakkan wajahnya._

 _"Aku..." Jinyoung masih tidak bisa berpikir. Ditatapnya wajah JB dan Jackson yang terlihat berantakan. Youngjae dan Yugyeom juga basah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kita... Dimana ini?" tanya Jinyoung saat matanya menatap ke sekeliling. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _JB menunduk, menahan gejolak perasaan yang membuncah di benaknya. "Uri..."_

 _"Dimana Mark hyung?" Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menyela ketika menyadari ketidakhadiran Mark. "Dan Bambam?"_

 _Memang benar. Kedua orang itu tak terlihat dimana-mana. Hanya ada mereka berlima. Jackson, Youngjae, dan Yugyeom bahkan kini menangis begitu pilu._

 _"Yaa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Dimana Mark hyung?" tanya Jinyoung sambil mengguncang tubuh JB._

 _"Bencana..."_

 _"Bencana alam?" Jinyoung terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sendiri. "Apa? Gempa? Tsunami?"_

 _"Ombak besar..." Rahang JB semakin mengeras. "Kami berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Tapi Mark..."_

 _"Mark hyung!" Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pantai yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan teman-temannya di belakang._

 _Entah itu bencana atau apa, Jinyoung tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau Mark tidak ada untuk saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan JB, dia tidak mau percaya. Jinyoung sendiri merasa bingung dengan keanehan ini. Dia tiba-tiba di pantai bersama ke empat member lainnya. Dan Mark tiada?_

 _Belum sampai menyentuh bibir pantai, seseorang menangkap tubuh Jinyoung dan mencegahnya._

 _"Lepaskan!" Jinyoung meraung sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi lengan yang melingkar di perutnya terlalu kuat. "Kubilang lepaskan!"_

 _"Jinyoung, jangan!" Suara itu... Suara JB._

 _Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, tapi Jinyoung bahkan menolak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya hanya terfokus ke depan, ke bentangan laut lepas yang begitu biru dan luas. Ombak yang bergerak-gerak seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat._

 _"Mark hyunggg~" Jinyoung hampir mengangis ketika menggumamkan nama itu._

 _"Mark hyung sudah tiadaaaa~!" Jackson rupanya ikut mencegah. Dan teriakkannya terdengar menyayat hati._

 _"Tidak!" Jinyoung menolak untuk sependapat. Mark mungkin saja masih hidup. Dia harus mencarinya. "Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Jinyoung kembali mengamuk. Tapi kekuatannya kalah oleh JB dan Jackson yang semakin kuat menariknya menjauhi pantai._

 _"Andweeeee~" Tangis Jinyoung pecah seketika. "Mark hyuuunnnggggg~!"_

"Mark hyung!"

Seketika Jinyoung membuka matanya lebar. Teriakannya barusan yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat meringkuk di atas ranjang.

Pupil matanya bergerak dengan cepat untuk melihat kondisi di sekitarnya. Bukan pantai, melainkan sebuah kamar. Kamarnya sendiri.

"Hhhhh~" Jinyoung menghela napas lega dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jadi dia tadi benar-benar hanya sedang bermimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa seperti kenyataan?

Pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Jinyoung pada seseorang.

Mark.

Kenapa perasaan kehilangan yang dirasakannya di dalam mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata?

Jinyoung menarik tubuhnya bangkit dengan cepat. Membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju suatu tempat. Bahkan dia melewati begitu saja JB yang sedang duduk santai membaca koran.

Jinyoung langsung membuka pintu kayu yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utamanya tersebut, kamar Mark.

Mark, dengan rambut pirangnya, ada disana. Yang tadinya sedang membelakangi pintu, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh karena kehadiran Jinyoung yang membuatnya terkejut.

Jinyoung menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Mark hyung yang dicintainya itu masih berdiri disana. Terlihat sehat dan segar bugar.

"Wae?" Yang ditatap merasa keheranan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinyoung langsung berlari memeluk Mark dengan erat.

"Yaa, wae irae?" Mark semakin kebingungan.

"Hiks~" Jinyoung kembali terisak, tapi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Yaa, kenapa kau menangis?" Mark terdengar cemas.

Jinyoung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya kering sehabis berteriak di dalam mimpi tadi. "Tadi..." Jinyoung berdeham sejenak untuk menghilangkan suara seraknya. "Aku bermimpi buruk..."

Jinyoung tak sanggup. Dia kembali berurai air mata.

"Mimpi apa?" Mark menarik tubuhnya menjauh sedikit supaya bisa melihat wajah Jinyoung yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Aku bermimpi... Ada bencana..." Jinyoung menceritakan sambil terceguk, seperti anak kecil. "Tapi hyung menghilang!" Tangisnya kembali pecah dan mendekap kembali tubuh Mark, seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Aigoo~" Mark kewalahan menangani Jinyoung yang seperti ini. Tapi dia pun berusaha menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus pundak Jinyoung dengan lembut. "Itu kan hanya mimpi, Jinyoungie. Gwenchana..."

Ucapan Mark benar. Tapi Jinyoung seakan masih shock dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Lihatlah! Aku sekarang masih berada dalam dekapanmu!" Mark kembali berusaha melunakkan bocah cengeng berwajah imut itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangisan Jinyoung berkurang. "Ya... Benar..." ucapnya ketika sudah lebih tenang. Yang terpenting adalah kini Mark sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang... Hapus dulu air matamu." Mark menyapu kantong mata dan pipi Jinyoung dengan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, hyung," ucap Jinyoung dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu," balas Mark lembut. "Tapi sekarang kau harus minum air putih dulu, ya..." Mark menyadari suara Jinyoung yang sedikit berubah. Mungkin pengaruh mimpi buruknya tadi, pikir Mark.

Jinyoung sendiri bahkan tak terpikir soal air putih. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Mark.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Mark menawarkan diri dan berusaha melepaskan lengan Jinyoung dari pinggangnya.

"Ah, andwe!" Belum sempat jari mereka terpisah, Jinyoung kembali menarik lengan Mark.

"Kenapa?"

Jinyoung melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Entah kenapa dirinya beranggapan kalau Mark akan kembali menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aku takut... kalau hyung akan menghilang lagi..." ucapnya pelan.

Mark terperangah begitu mendengarnya. Sebegitu parahnya kah ketergantungan Jinyoung akan dirinya? "Aku hanya ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, Jinyoung-ah."

"Tetap saja!" Jinyoung kekeh pada pendiriannya. "Kita pergi bersama. Yah?"

Keputusan Jinyoung terdengar konyol di telinga Mark. Tapi dia pun membiarkan, dari pada Jinyoung mati kehausan karena terus berdebat.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, kembali melewati JB yang kini menatap mereka keheranan. Mark terlihat tak peduli, tapi Jinyoung merasa aneh melihat tatapan JB yang mengikuti gerakan mereka hingga ke dapur. Ah, mungkin saja JB sependapat dengan Mark yang mengganggap Jinyoung berlebihan dan konyol.

"Nih, minumlah."

Jinyoung meraih mug yang berisi air putih dari atas meja. Meminumnya dalam satu tenggak hingga habis tak tersisa.

Mark yang melihatnya pun tersenyum puas. "Sudah jauh lebih baik kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk mengiyakan, membuatnya mendapat belaian di kepala dari Mark.

"Tapi..." Jinyoung kembali bergumam.

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Mark hyung di kamar?"

Mark terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan Jinyoung. Saat ini masih siang, dan walaupun Mark sedang tidak ada kegiatan, tetap saja hal tersebut terasa membuang-buang waktu.

"Yah?" Jinyoung kembali memohon dengan puppy eyes dan membuat Mark luluh, lalu menyetujuinya.

Senyum Jinyoung segera merekah. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan lagi tatapan JB yang terlihat khawatir.

Sesampainya di kamar Mark, Jinyoung minta dimanjakan. Mimpi buruk tadi benar-benar berdampak cukup hebat pada mentalnya. Jinyoung meminta Mark memeluknya sambil berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan membiarkanku jauh darimu kan, Jinyoungie?"

"Tidak akan!" Jawaban Jinyoung membuat Mark tersenyum kecil. Jinyoung memang berniat seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Mark hyungnya. Mimpi itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan berubah menjadi egois seperti ini. Bagaimana jadinya jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi untuk beberapa hari ke depan? Jinyoung akan menempel terus di sisi Mark. Mark harus selalu berada dalam pantauannya. Apakah itu mungkin?

Secara tak sadar, Jinyoung terlelap ketika memikirkan itu semua.

Jinyoung terbangun karena posisi lehernya yang terlalu menekuk hingga membuatnya sedikit kram. Dirinya tak sadar sudah tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu, walaupun hanya sebentar, dia merasa pulas dan yang terpenting, dia tidak bermimpi. Mungkin karena tidur dalam pelukan Mark membuatnya nyaman.

Mark.

Pria itu tidak ada di sebelahnya. Jinyoung terbangun seorang diri di atas ranjang.

"Aiishh~ kemana lagi dia?" Jinyoung harus segera mencari Mark. Jika tidak, kecemasan akan menghampirinya.

Jinyoung membuka pintu kamar dan bertemu Jackson yang sepertinya baru pulang. "Kau lihat Mark hyung?"

Jackson terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jinyoung barusan. "Eh-oh, Mark hyung sedang keluar. Katanya ada urusan."

"Oh, begitu." Jinyoung menerima kenyataan dengan kecewa. Gara-gara tertidur, kini Mark pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Baiklah, dia akan mencoba menunggu hingga hyung kesayangannya itu pulang.

"Ah, kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing ya?"

Jackson mendengar Jinyoung yang melewatinya sambil mengeluh.

"Kau mau obat?"

Jinyoung yang tadinya bergerak menuju kamarnya kembali menoleh.

"Aku punya vitamin yang bisa meringankan sakit kepala." Jackson menghampiri Jinyoung dan memberinya satu botol kecil yang berisi pil kecil berwarna putih.

"Oh ya?"

Jackson mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminumnya. Gomapta."

"Ne~" Jackson menyahut.

"Eh tapi, kenapa belakangan ini kau sering memakai pakaian serba hitam?"

Jackson terdiam sejenak. "Eh... Mmm... Ini styleku untuk saat ini. Hehe~"

"Aaah..." Jinyoung mengangguk paham lalu berpamitan kepada Jackson untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dua jam setelah meminum vitamin pemberian Jackson, kepalanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tidak lagi pusing. Dan tubuhnya terasa segar.

Jinyoung sudah berpakaian rapi-celana panjang, kaos, dan jaket denim. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke tempat syuting. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedari tadi terlihat tak tenang.

Jinyoung kembali mengecek ponselnya. Pesan yang dikirimkannya kepada Mark belum juga mendapat balasan. Berkali-kali di telepon pun tak dijawab. Jinyoung bahkan tidak tahu apa dia bisa menjalani syuting dalam keadaan gelisah seperti ini atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka. Jinyoung berpikir mungkin saja itu adalah Mark. Tapi ternyata Youngjae dan Yugyeom yang baru saja pulang.

Ketiganya bertemu tatap. Namun Youngjae yang sedang meneguk air dari botol mineral,matanya terus terarah ke Jinyoung yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Lain halnya dengan Yugyeom yang memilih duduk di seberang Jinyoung dalam diam sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran dengan wajah muram dua membernya itu.

Youngjae hanya menggeleng, menghela napas, lalu melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

Kini hanya Jinyoung dan Yugyeom yang berada di ruang tengah. Mereka berdua tergolong tidak cukup dekat. Sehingga atmosfer di antara keduanya menjadi sedikit canggung. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan.

Jinyoung memperhatikan tubuh Yugyueom yang sedikit bergetar.

"Yugyeom-ah, wae keurae?"

Pertanyaan Jinyoung membuat Yugyeom semakin terisak.

"Yaa, kau menangis?" tanyanya tak percaya. Segera dihampirinya magnae satu itu.

"Yaa, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini..." Yugyeom memperlihatkan foto Bambam di layar ponselnya sambil sesegukkan.

Jinyoung menatap bergantian foto Bambam dan Yugyeom yang menangis, sedikit keheranan.

"Aku merindukannya... Hiks~" Yugyeom seolah menjawab kebingungan di raut wajah Jinyoung.

"Aaah~" Jinyoung mengerti sekarang. Yugyeom dan Bambam adalah couple lainnya di dorm ini selain Mark dan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung juga seolah baru menyadari ketidakberadaan Bambam di dorm belakangan ini. Apa mungkin jadwalnya padat hingga tidak sempat pulang?

"Memangnya kemana dia?"

Pertanyaan Jinyoung membuat tangisan Yugyeom terhenti sejenak. Si magnae menatapnya cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan terbata. "Ah, itu..."

Jinyoung sedang menunggu kalimat Yugyeom saat JB pulang.

"Oh, hyung!" Jinyoung segera menghampiri JB dan melupakan perkara Yugyeom yang menangis. "Apa kau tahu kemana Mark hyung?"

Wajah JB sama persis seperti Jackson dan Yugyeom saat pertanyaan Jinyoung terlalu tidak masuk akal.

JB malah menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Jinyoung-ah."

"Seperti... apanya?"

"Kau masih terus mencari Mark?" Nada bicara JB naik satu oktaf.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kesal?" tanya Jinyoung kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu Mark ada dimana?" JB maju selangkah ke arah Jinyoung dengan wajah menantang, membuat Jinyoung yang tak tahu apa-apa bergerak mundur.

"Dia sudah mati!"

 **tbc**

Bingung? Pasti.

Huaaaa~ Author milih untuk posting FF ini dulu deh. Sorii buat FF SweetNC kayaknya harus di skip dulu karena setelah diliat-liat sepertinya terlalu eksplisit hehe~ Sabar yaaa ada saatnya itu bakal di upload.

Ini FF Hurt pertama Author. Semoga ga mengecewakan yaaa… Nataluigi ga biasa bikin cerita mewek2an gini. Sebenarnya FF ini udah kelar sebelum libur kemaren. Tapi masih acak-acakan. Dan editin nya baru sampe segini.

Nyari NC? Tunggu di part2 ya^^ Pliss review nyaaaa ini genre yang ga biasanya Author buat. Jadi butuh asupan kritik dan saran. Gomawonggg~~

Nb: FF ini juga dipost di Wattpad pinksmile77


	2. Chapter 2

**Faded**

 **Pt2**

 **BGM: Alan Walker Cover – Faded Accoustic Version**

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu Mark ada dimana?"

Yugyeom menatap kedua hyungnya dengan cemas.

"Dia sudah mati!"

Hening kemudian. JB masih dengan raut wajah penuh amarahnya, Yugyeom yang duduk membeku, lalu Jinyoung yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Tiba-tiba atmosfer di ruang tengah menjadi sedingin es.

Detik berikutnya, tawa Jinyoung menyembur hingga memecah keheningan mencekam di antara mereka bertiga. "Yaa, apa maksud ucapanmu, hyung?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tertawa.

JB mendengus nyaring. "Kau tertawa? Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

"Berhenti mengucap omong kosong!" Jinyoung sedikit berdesis dengan nada mengancam.

"Yaa, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak sedang bercanda!" JB menarik kerah jaket Jinyoung dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Park Jinyoung!"

"Hyung yang harusnya berhenti!" balas Jinyoung tak mau kalah.

Yugyeom sudah berdiri, namun dia terlalu takut untuk mencampuri urusan kedua hyungnya yang sedang bertengkar sengit itu.

"Yaa, hentikan kalian berdua!" Akhirnya Youngjae lah yang memutuskan untuk turun tangan sebagai penengah antara JB dan Jinyoung.

"Huh, berhenti kau bilang?" JB bertanya heran kepada Youngjae.

"JB hyung, tolonglah. Kendalikan emosimu." Youngjae setenang mungkin menasehati hyungnya yang sedang temperamen itu. "Jinyoung hyung, ikutlah denganku." Youngjae melepas paksa cengkraman JB dan menarik Jinyoung masuk ke kamarnya.

Selepas kepergian Youngjae dan Jinyoung, JB memejamkan matanya dan mengerang frustasi. Kemarahan membuatnya sesak napas. Dia butuh angin segar dan memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari dorm.

Sedangkan Jinyoung yang masih tidak tahu duduk perkara atas kemarahan JB tadi terlihat bertolak pinggang begitu tiba di kamar Youngjae.

"Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi? Apa dia sedang mabuk?"

"Duduklah, hyung. Tenangkan dulu dirimu."

"Ah, aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dan ucapannya! Kau dengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Dia bilang Mark hyung sudah mati!" Jinyoung memaki seorang diri dengan kesal. "Ah, kepalaku jadi pusing!"

Youngjae melihat Jinyoung mengeluarkan sebotol obat dari sakunya. "Apa itu?"

"Vitamin dari Jackson. Katanya bisa menghilangkan sakit kepala. Aku sudah meminumnya tadi siang dan terbukti."

"Jangan terlalu mengandalkan obat, hyung." Youngjae merebut botol itu dari tangan Jinyoung.

"Yaa, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya untuk saat ini jangan mengkonsumsi obat ini dulu. Oke?"

Jinyoung menimbang-nimbang perkataan Youngjae dan akhirnya dia pun menurut. "Araseo."

Wajah Youngjae terlihat cukup lega, lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Melihat ponsel mengingatkan Jinyoung akan sesuatu. "Oh, tadi Yugyeom..."

"Yugyeom kenapa?"

"Anii~ Ngomong-ngomong, apa Bambam sedang sibuk syuting hingga jarang pulang? Belakangan ini aku tidak melihatnya di dorm."

Wajah Youngjae kembali berubah gelisah. "Itu... Ah, ceritanya panjang, hyung! Hehehe."

"Memangnya aku ketinggalan berita apa? Ceritakan padaku!" Jinyoung terlihat tak terima dengan pengakuan Youngjae barusan.

Yang dipaksa untuk menjelaskan pun kehabisan akal. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. "Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi tidak sekarang, ya."

"Heol~" Jinyoung mencibir.

"Lagipula, bukannya hyung ada syuting?"

"Oh ya, benar! Eh, tapi..." Jinyoung kembali mengecek ponselnya. "Mark hyung sama sekali belum memberiku kabar."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Youngjae menjawab asal.

"Ya. Mungkin saja..." gumam Jinyoung dengan wajah muram.

"Pergilah, hyung! Nanti kau terlambat."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi!" Jinyoung akhirnya melangkah ke luar kamar setelah diusir secara halus oleh pemiliknya.

Syuting tidak berjalan begitu lancar. Kepala Jinyoung terasa berat dan terkadang seperti ada kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atasnya. Untung saja tidak ada banyak adegan untuk hari itu. Jadi Jinyoung pun meminta ijin kepada manajernya untuk pulang lebih cepat. Dia butuh vitamin Jackson sekarang, dan Youngjae menyitanya.

"Ah, Youngjae sialan!" umpatnya kesal di perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Entah kenapa dia jadi sangat ketergantungan dengan obat tersebut.

Sesampainya di dorm, Jinyoung bertemu dengan JB. Pertengkaran hebat mereka tadi masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Jinyoung. Dan itu membuatnya kesal hanya dengan melihat wajah JB. Jinyoung melengos masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan energinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Youngjae atau hanya sekedar menyapa.

Begitu pintu kamar ditutup, wajah kesal Jinyoung seketika berubah begitu melihat sosok yang sedang menunggunya di atas ranjang.

"Annyeong, Park Jinyoung!" Mark menyapa dengan senyum yang membuat wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung memekik kegirangan dan segera berlari menaiki ranjang. Dipeluknya tubuh Mark dengan erat hingga pria itu tergelak.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Jinyoung setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku mengirim pesan, bahkan menelepon!"

"Mian~ Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," jawab Mark lembut.

"Aku benar-benar cemas, tahu!"

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapi protes Jinyoung.

"Kau harus dapat hukuman!" tuntut Jinyoung galak.

"Mwo? Hukuman apa?" Mark yang menjadi pihak bersalah pun semakin terpojok.

"Cium aku." Jinyoung berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mark mendengus kecil dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo, cepat!"desak Jinyoung.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Mark yang tak bisa menolak pun akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jinyoung.

Satu detik... Dua detik... Tiga detik...

Mark menarik mundur bibirnya. "Sudah?"

Jinyoung yang menerima hadiah sambil terpejam itu pun membuka mata. Ciuman Mark selalu bisa membuatnya melayang. Tapi tadi terlalu singkat. Dia ingin terbang lebih lama lagi.

"Hyung tunggulah disini. Aku akan menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaian." Jinyoung bergegas turun dari ranjang. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Hahahaha! Ne~" Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa bahagianya melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang kembali posesif.

"Aku akan tahu jika hyung berusaha untuk kabur!" Jinyoung kembali setelah berganti pakaian dengan sangat cepat. Saat ini dia bersiap untuk menyikat gigi. Tawa Mark kembali menyembur saat menyaksikan Jinyoung menggosok gigi tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk mengawasinya.

"Kau terlalu berusaha keras, Jie. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ucap Mark.

"Aku tahu!" balas Jinyoung disela-sela kegiatan menyikat giginya.

Mark tak bersuara lagi agar Jinyoung bisa menggosok gigi dengan tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar tadi kau bertengkar dengan JB?"

Jinyoung yang telah selesai berbenah pun memanjat naik ke atas ranjang. "Iya," jawabnya singkat. Membahas hal itu membuat moodnya berubah.

Jinyoung membimbing Mark agar mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati. "Bogoshipda, Mark hyung."

Mark yang mendengarnya pun membalas dengan mengecup puncak kepala Jinyoung. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Jinyoung menerawang sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Entahlah... Sepertinya aku merasa ada yang berubah dengan member lain. Mereka menjadi sedikit aneh." Dia tidak ingin membahas soal JB yang menyebut-nyebut soal kematian Mark yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu.

"Oh ya?"

"Hmm."

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?"

"Mmm..." Jinyoung berpikir sejenak. "Ah, belakangan ini aku sering pusing."

"Pusing?"

"Eo. Untungnya Jackson memberiku vitamin yang ternyata mampu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi Youngjae malah mengambilnya dariku. Aku harus segera memintanya kembali," omel Jinyoung.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup. Dan juga minum obat yang teratur. Mungkin Youngjae berbuat demikian juga karena alasannya. Mungkin dia tidak mau membuatmu selalu mengandalkan obat setiap pusingnya kambuh."

Jinyoung memajukan bibirnya. "Hyung, kau membela Youngjae?"

"Anii~ Apa kau cemburu?"

"Ha! Cemburu? Dengan Youngjae? Dia bukan lawanku." Jinyoung menyombongkan diri. "Lagipula..." Dia merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Mark. "Hyung sudah menjadi milikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."

Jinyoung mencium Mark dan melumatnya perlahan. Saat itu,waktu seakan-akan berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Jinyoung basah. Ah,entah kenapa belakangan ini dia juga sering menangis dan sensitif.

"Wae keurae?" tanya Mark saat melihat Jinyoung mengusap matanya.

"Anii~ Aku... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, hyung... Hiks~" Dia kembali terisak. Oh tolonglah, Jinyoung! Mimpi buruk tadi pagi masih menghantuinya! "Bagaimana jika malam ini aku kembali bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mengalir turun.

"Kau tidak akan bermimpi buruk." Mark berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Jinyoung.

"Tapi aku takut kehilanganmu, hyung!"

"Sssshhh~" Mark segera mendekap tubuh Jinyoung dan menenangkannya. "Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Park Jinyoung yang kukenal bukanlah Park Jinyoung yang penakut. Kau pria yang kuat, Jie!"

Jinyoung menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. "Benarkah?"

"Eo. Dan yang terpenting... Aku akan selalu ada disini..." Mark mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di jantung Jinyoung. "Di hatimu."

Semua yang dikatakan Mark benar-benar menyadarkan Jinyoung. Semua yang dikatakan Mark itu benar adanya. Park Jinyoung tidak boleh takut. Dia harus menjadi Park Jinyoung nya Mark yang kuat.

"Walaupun kau kehilanganku, ataupun aku sedang tidak ada didekatmu, kau harus siap. Kau tidak boleh memberontak."

Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya, ragu sejenak.

"Kau sedang memikirkan ucapanku, kan?" tebak Mark saat menatap wajah Jinyoung.

"Entahlah, hyung. Kurasa aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya."

Mark menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu."

Jinyoung sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Mark mengatakan itu semua. Mereka tidak berniat untuk berpisah kan? Atau Mark akan meninggalkannya? Sedikit mustahil, pikir Jinyoung.

"Hyung, aku ingin _melakukannya_ denganmu malam ini."

"Jinja?"

"Eum."

"Baiklah."

Masa bodoh dengan semua kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Jinyoung hanya ingin menikmati malam indah bersama hyungnya.

 _Asap dan kabut tebal._

 _Jinyoung berlari di poros jalan yang panjang dan tak bertepi._

 _Lelah, kakinya pun berhenti._

 _"Dimana aku?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi lagi?" Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

 _Jin..._

 _Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara._

 _Jinyoungie..._

 _Suara itu... Suara yang dikenalnya._

 _"Mark hyung?" Jinyoung berbicara melalui batinnya. Mulutnya menolak untuk bersuara. "Mark hyung, kau ada dimana?"_

 _Jinyoung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana._

 _Jinyoung, bangunlah~_

 _"MARK HYUNG, KAU ADA DIMANA?!" Batinnya berteriak sekuat tenaga. Jinyoung berlari jauh tak tentu arah dan berakhir di tepi sebuah gedung yang hampir saja membuatnya terjun bebas jika kakinya tak berhenti mendadak._

 _Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan degup jantung yang berdetak begitu cepat, Jinyoung mengintip ke bawah. Gedung tempatnya berdiri sangatlah terjal. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika._

 _Mungkinkah ini akhir dari segalanya? Apakah dengan terjun ke bawah, segala kekhawatirannya tentang kehilangan Mark, pusing yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kepalanya, akan lenyap sama sekali?_

 _Kakinya maju selangkah, seolah mendapat dorongan kuat untuk terjun saja ke bawah._

 _"Toh ini hanya mimpi." Salah satu dimensi lain dari dirinya bergumam._

 _"Ini hanya mimpi..." Suara Jinyoung akhirnya terdengar. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang menghasut untuk terjun saja. Namun kerutan di keningnya seakan menandakan bahwa Jinyoung sedang kebingungan. Seakan tubuhnya bertindak tanpa kesadaran._

 _Sebelum Jinyoung benar-benar menjatuhkan diri, seseorang menahan lengannya, menariknya mundur sangat jauh._

Dengan satu sentakan, Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hhh~ aku bermimpi lagi..." Jinyoung segera menyadari hal tersebut begitu matanya membuka lebar dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup gorden. Cahaya matahari sudah menembus masuk. Itu tandanya hari telah pagi.

"Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi lagi?" Raut wajah Mark terlihat cemas saat menyadari bulir-bulir keringat di kening Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menatap lama Mark hyung kesayangannya. "Apa tadi hyung yang membangunkanku?"

"Eo. Aku mendengar kau meracau dalam tidurmu. Lalu wajahmu terlihat gelisah."

Begitu rupanya, pikir Jinyoung.

"Aku juga sempat memanggil-manggil namamu."

Pantas saja mimpi tadi terasa nyata, gumam Jinyoung dalam hati.

"Neo gwenchana?"

Jinyoung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Gwenchana."

"Baguslah~" Mark menggapai puncak kepala Jinyoung lalu mengacak-acaknya pelan.

Setelah Mark menurunkan tangannya baru lah Jinyoung tersadar. Mark sedang bertelanjang dada dan berada dalam satu selimut dengannya.

Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri juga tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Ada apa ini? Apa Jinyoung melupakan sesuatu?

 **Flashback.**

Mark melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Jinyoung membuka akses ke dalam mulutnya sehingga lidah Mark bisa masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Sentuhan Mark terasa di pinggangnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, baju Jinyoung berhasil ditarik lepas.

Kecupan Mark mendarat di leher Jinyoung. Sesekali dihisapnya kulit mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Mark berhenti sejenak untuk membuka semakin bergairah diberi tontonan sevulgar itu.

Mark kembali menyerang. Kali ini kecupannya dimulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dan kemudian bibir Jinyoung yang melengkungkan senyum bahagia. Mark memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan manis.

"Saranghaeyo, Jie~" Mark berbisik dengan suara yang memabukkan.

"Na ddo, hyung~" Jinyoung membalas sambil memejamkan mata, merelakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk diberikan kepada Mark.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia tak ingat lagi. Mungkin dia terlelap.

"Kau kurusan, Jie."

Ucapan Mark menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu meraba pinggangnya, lalu berakhir di pangkal pahanya.

"Eh-oh?" Jinyoung masih tak fokus. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang ke kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Mark. "Hyung, apa tadi malam kita _melakukannya_?" Jinyoung tahu itu pertanyaan memalukan yang terlontar dari pasangan yang baru saja bercinta.

"Ya. Kita _melakukannya_."

Jinyoung terlihat lega. Mungkin sensasi bercinta mereka terlalu nikmat hingga Jinyoung melupakan bagian terpenting, yaitu klimaksnya.

Jinyoung menyentuh wajah tampan Mark dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian diciumnya bibir tipis itu. "Gomapta, hyung," ucapnya saat ciuman itu berakhir. Mark hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi..." Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menyentuh dada bidang Mark, perut six packnya, lalu perlahan turun ke milik Mark yang sedang menganggur. "Semalam aku melupakan bagian terpentingnya."

Wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat memohon membuat tawa Mark menyembur. "Kau mau kita mengulanginya lagi di pagi hari?

Wajah Jinyoung sudah pasti merah padam, malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri. "Ah, bisa-bisanya aku meminta hal memalukan seperti itu!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hei~" Panggilan Mark segera menyadarkan Jinyoung. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

Kedua mata Jinyoung melebar seketika. "Jinja?" tanyanya dengan senyum kemenangan. "Assa!"

Baru saja Jinyoung bergerak untuk menyapa _little_ Mark, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Aiissh~!" Dia mendesah kesal, tak jadi melanjutkan aksinya dan segera mengambil ponsel yang terletak di nakas.

 **Reminder: syuting pukul 8 pagi.**

"Astaga!" Jinyoung segera menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ada jadwal syuting pagi ini!" Ditatapnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. "Setengah jam lagi!"

Jinyoung segera turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jinyoung sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia bercermin sejenak untuk merapikan rambutnya. Mark mungkin tertidur lagi, Jinyoung tak begitu memperhatikan. Yang pasti, pria itu pergi meninggalkan ranjangnya yang masih berantakan.

Begitu keluar kamar, Jinyoung berpas-pasan dengan Youngjae.

"Hei Youngjae, berikan obatku."

Youngjae pun memberikan botol obat milik Jinyoung. "Nih. Minum di pagi, siang, dan malam hari. Bukan di setiap pusingmu kambuh, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Mark hyung juga berkata demikian."

"Mark hyung mengatakannya?" Youngjae seolah salah dengar.

"He-eh." Jinyoung menjawab santai. "Aku pergi syuting dulu, ya. Sudah terlambat."

"Oh, ya, hati-hati! Jangan lupa minum obatnya!"

Dengan keadaan perut kosong, Jinyoung tetap mengkonsumsi vitamin pemberian Jackson saat perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting.

Dan pagi itu, syuting berjalan lancar. Sangat lancar.

Karena banyaknya scene yang dikerjakan, akhirnya Jinyoung jembali ke dorm sekitar pukul 7 malam.

Saat itu keadaan dorm sepi. Jinyoung melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menemukan ranjangnya masih dalam keadaan berantakan. Seingatnya tadi pagi Mark masih berada disana. Apakah pria pirang itu bahkan tidak bersedia membereskan ranjangnya? Jinyoung sudah siap mengomel. Tapi kamar Mark kosong.

Tidak. Ada seseorang disana. Tapi bukan Mark.

 **tbc**

Makin bingung? Tentu.

Tadinya mau update kemaren keburu tepar duluan karena dari beberapa hari yang lalu lagi banyak kerjaan (alasan klise) Maap ya readers (bow)

Okeii,Author janji bakal kasih penjelasan lengkap di part ke 3-part terakhir-part yang paling mendebarkan-part yang bakal menjawab semua kebingungan kalian Tapi untuk sementara,sabar dulu ya karena cut nya nanggung hehehe.

Bagaimana dengan NC nya?Greget kah?Nataluigi masih belajar *sok polos* Harap dimaklumi yahh wkwkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faded**

 **Pt3**

 **BGM: Alan Walker Cover – Faded Accoustic Version**

"Annyeonghaseo," sapa seorang pria yang berpakaian rapi dan terlihat lebih tua dari pada Jinyoung.

"Annyeonghaseo~" Jinyoung membalas dengan sedikit menunduk. "Anda… siapa, ya?"

"Ah, saya orang terdekat pemilik kamar ini."

Kening Jinyoung berkerut. "Apa ahjussi ini sedang mabuk?" pikirnya. Kamar tersebut adalah milik Mark. Dan orang terdekat Mark adalah dirinya. Yang benar saja! "Ya?" Jinyoung bertanya ulang. Siapa tahu tadi dia salah dengar.

"Saya adalah orang kepercayaan Mark," ulang bapak itu.

"Aah~ Ya..." Jinyoung mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Kalau boleh tahu Anda...?"

"Oh, Park Jinyoung imnida." Jinyoung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Kim Min Seok."

Kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu, apa Park Jinyoungssi tahu kemana Mark pergi?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadinya aku juga sedang mencarinya."

"Oooh..." Minseok mengangguk paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Park Jinyoungssi sedang sibuk?"

"Mmm, aku berencana untuk masak ramen." Jinyoung menjawab asal. Kebetulan perutnya memang lapar.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita ngobrol sebentar? Sambil makan juga tidak apa-apa."

Jinyoung terdiam cukup lama. Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia pun menyanggupi permintaan Minseok. Awalnya agak terpaksa. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok Minseok yang katanya orang terdekat dan kepercayaan Mark. Sungguh mencurigakan.

Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya sudah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

"Jja, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Jinyoung yang sedang mengaduk ramennya pun mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya apa tujuan bapak tua ini mengajaknya berbicara empat mata?

"Sebenarnya, saya adalah dokter. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saya sempat menangani Yugyeom, Youngjae, dan Jackson."

Ucapan Minseok cukup menarik perhatian Jinyoung. Dia tidak tahu jika ketiga member itu pernah sakit.

"Apa mungkin belakangan ini kau sering mengalami pusing?

"Ya." Jinyoung menjawab apa adanya.

"Baik. Lalu obat apa yang sudah kau minum?"

"Ini." Jinyoung mengelurakan botol obat dari saku lalu memberikannya kepada Minseok.

Minseok menerima botol tersebut dan menatapnya sebentar. "Kau meminumnya secara teratur?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi sekarang iya."

"Bagus..."

"Apa yang telah terjadi kepada Yugyeom, Youngjae, dan Jackson?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Minseok mengamati Jinyoung sejenak. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka yang mengalaminya. Tapi kau juga."

Jinyoung semakin terlihat kebingungan. "Aku?"

"Ya. Apa Mark tidak memberitahu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Mark?" pikir Jinyoung.

"Kupikir kau sangat dekat dengan Mark."

Jinyoung mengakuinya.

"Apa mungkin Mark menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

Minseok kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah koran dari map lalu menyodorkan headline berita yang terpampang besar itu ke arah Jinyoung.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah."

Jinyoung mengikuti apa kata Minseok. Di koran itu tertulis besar-besar kalimat: MENGALAMI TURBULENSI, SEBUAH PESAWAT JATUH DI PERAIRAN.

Peristiwa itu terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Nama GOT7 tertera disana. Membuat Jinyoung merasa perlu mendapatkan penjelasan lebih. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Park Jinyoungssi, kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Jinyoung tak berharap untuk mengingat apapun saat tiba-tiba pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Ingatannya kembali kepada mimpi buruknya dua hari yang lalu. Jinyoung kembali terdampar di sebuah pantai.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Pesawat yang kita tumpangi..." JB berusaha menjawab dengan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Dia tidak sanggup menceritakan kejadian yang baru mereka alami._

 _"Pesawat?"_

 _Bayangan akan seluruh member GOT7 yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Taiwan menggunakan pesawat memutar ulang di kepalanya. Lalu terjadi guncangan hebat yang membuat semua orang panik dan tiba-tiba gravitasi berubah drastis. Kondisinya sangat kacau, teriakkan terdengar dimana-mana, dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga bunyi yang memekakkan telinga terdengar, semuanya berubah gelap._

 _Pesawat mereka terjatuh. JB, Jinyoung, Jackson,Youngjae, dan Yugyeom berhasil selamat. Namun Bambam dan Mark tak terlihat dimana-mana. Kelimanya terlihat sangat panik. Youngjae dan Jackson menangis. Sedangkan Jinyoung meneriakkan nama Mark berkali-kali dengan tangis yang tak kalah pecah._

"Park Jinyoungssi?"

Ingatannya buyar bersamaan dengan panggilan tersebut. Minseok sudah mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Jinyoung.

"Apa yang..."

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Semua itu... benar adanya?"

Minseok menghela napas sejenak. "Iya…"

Jinyoung masih terlihat shock. Dirinya butuh penjelasan lebih. Potongan gambar tadi bagai puzzle yang belum tersusun.

"Jadi setelah kejadian itu pun, kau adalah orang yang paling terpukul dibandingkan member lainnya. Termasuk Yugyeom juga salah satunya."

"Tapi aku... Tadi pagi... dan tadi malam aku... bersama Mark…" Kata-kata Jinyoung terdengar kacau.

"Maaf tapi, tidak ada yang pernah melihat Mark lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Jinyoung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mempercayainya. Tapi, kau pasti menyadari keanehan yang terjadi belakangan ini kan?"

Perkataan Minseok selalu membuat Jinyoung mengingat kembali memorinya. JB yang mengatakan tentang kematian Mark dan hampir membuat mereka bertengkar, Jackson yang belakangan ini mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seolah sedang berkabung, ekspresi yang sama setiap Jinyoung menanyakan perihal Mark kepada Jackson, Youngjae, dan Yugyeom. Lalu Bambam yang tiba-tiba tak terlihat di dorm...

Jinyoung menyadari keanehan-keanehan tersebut. Tapi masih belum mau menerima kenyataan yang ada. "Jadi Mark yang selama ini kulihat...?"

"Entahlah..." Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja?" lanjutnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Jinyoung mendengus nyaring. "Halusinasi?"

Jelas-jelas tadi malam Mark baru saja...

 **Flashback.**

 _Ciuman Mark._

 _Tubuh yang saling mendekap._

 _Jinyoung yang tertidur._

 _Tidak. Kenyataan yang ada tidaklah terlihat seperti itu._

 _Sejak tadi malam Jinyoung hanya menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di dalam kamar. Dia melepaskan sendiri pakaiannya. Membayangkan Mark yang menciumnya hingga tertidur lalu terbangun keesokan paginya dan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi untuk berangkat syuting. Hanya pakaian Jinyoung yang berserakan di lantai. Tidak ada milik Mark. Mark bukannya tertidur lagi. Tapi Mark benar-benar tidak ada disana. Jinyoung hanya menganggap jika Mark ada disana bersamanya._

Hal tersebut membuat Jinyoung bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "A-ap-apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya kalut.

Disinilah tugas Minseok yang sebenarnya. Dia bukanlah dokter. Dia adalah psikiater yang sejak berjabat tangan dengan Jinyoung tadi telah melaksanakan hypnotherapy secara diam-diam.

Berita tentang pesawat jatuh itu memang benar adanya dan cukup memberikan dampak buruk pada kesehatan mental seluruh member GOT7. Oleh sebab itu Minseok ditugaskan khusus untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi Jinyoung, salah satunya yang paling terpukul akibat fakta bahwa Mark telah benar-benar tak bernyawa lagi saat ditemukan oleh tim SAR.

Dia menolak untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tiga hari pertama pria itu terus menangis dan mengurung diri. Lalu kemudian dia menciptakan halusinasinya sendiri. Menciptakan Mark yang masih hidup, seakan-akan kecelakaan pesawat itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sejak saat itu JB merasa mental Jinyoung semakin memburuk dan meminta Minseok segera memulihkannya. Sebagai psikiater, Minseok tahu pribadi Jinyoung yang seperti itu harus ditangani secara perlahan. Oleh karenanya, dia memulai dengan obat yang tadinya diberikan Jackson kepada Jinyoung sebagai obat pusing. Padahal itu hanyalah semacam obat penenang.

Tapi Youngjae yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jinyoung terkadang merasa tak tega dan sesekali merebut obat itu.

Dampaknya, Jinyoung kembali berhalusinasi. Hanya dirinya yang merasakan kehadiran Mark. Youngjae merasa Jinyoung lebih terlihat seperti manusia dalam keadaan tersebut, walaupun memang hal itu sangat tidak dianjurkan.

Hingga akhirnya Minseok merasa jika hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jinyoung dan perlahan melakukan penyembuhan.

"Park Jinyoungssi, setiap manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatur jalan pikirannya. Dan setiap manusia dikarunia memori yang baik maupun buruk. Dalam hal ini, kau memiliki memori tentang suatu hal yang sangat buruk hingga membuatmu sangat terluka, menderita, dan sedih yang mendalam. Tidak ada yang menyukai hal tersebut sehingga manusia cenderung menghindarinya. Dalam kasus ini, kau juga melakukannya."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Minseok bagai palu yang menyentak kepala Jinyoung. Selama ini dia sudah terkubur dalam halusinasinya sendiri.

"Jadi... mulai dari sekarang kau harus belajar menerima kalau Mark sudah tiada..." Minseok melanjutkan dengan sangat hati-hati. Jika hypnotherapy ini termasuk gagal, Jinyoung mungkin akan mengamuk dan menjadi gila. Tapi sikap kooperatif Jinyoung yang terlihat tenang sedari awal membuat Minseok yakin jika terapinya berhasil.

"Aku ingin melihat buktinya." Jinyoung tiba-tiba bersuara.

Minseok sudah menduga jika Jinyoung akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dia pun memberi alamat tempat penyimpanan abu milik Mark. Jinyoung menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Entah apa dia mampu pergi kesana atau tidak.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir setengah jam kemudian. Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang setelah merasa yakin meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan keadaan mental yang sudah jauh lebih tenang.

Di dorm yang sepi itu, Jinyoung berdiri termenung seorang diri. Masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Perlahan dia menoleh, menatap pintu kamar Mark yang bergeming. Terbersit keinginan untuk masuk kesana.

Pintu akhirnya berderit terbuka. Jinyoung menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan gugup. Tapi kamar itu kosong.

Jinyoung hampir saja beranggapan kalau Mark belum pulang. Tapi seharian ini pun dia tidak mencari pria pirang itu.

Jinyoung membuka lemari dan menemukan beberapa pakaian Mark yang masih terlipat rapi, seperti tak digerak lagi oleh pemiliknya. Lalu dia memanjat naik ke atas ranjang, menidurkan kepalanya dia atas bantal empuk, mencari sisa aroma rambut Mark yang mungkin masih tertinggal.

Seketika itu juga Jinyoung menangis tersedu-sedu. Tadinya dia pikir air matanya telah habis. Tapi mengingat Mark membuatnya kembali lemah.

 _"Park Jinyoung yang kukenal bukanlah Park Jinyoung yang penakut. Kau pria yang kuat, Jie!"_

Ucapan Mark kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Dan yang terpenting... Aku akan selalu ada disini... Di hatimu."_

Tangis Jinyoung semakin menjadi. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

 _"Walaupun kau kehilanganku, ataupun aku sedang tidak ada didekatmu, kau harus siap. Kau tidak boleh memberontak."_

Ternyata ucapan Mark waktu itu bukan tanpa maksud apa-apa. Walaupun sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, Mark tetap peduli dan ingin Jinyoung hidup lebih baik lagi.

Bantal Mark telah benar-benar basah oleh air mata Jinyoung saat perlahan pria itu terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Sebelum itu, Park Jinyoung berjanji kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia menangis.

Keesokkan paginya, GOT7 memilik jadwal syuting bersama. Youngjae yang pertama kali menyadari mata bengkak Jinyoung. Penata rias sampai bekerja extra untuk menutupi mata sembabnya.

Mereka menjalani syuting dengan lancar, terlepas dari pertanyaan seputar kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka alami. (Mari skip tentang ini)

Seharian itu Jinyoung lebih banyak diam, namun tidak lagi tertutup. Dia juga teratur meminum obatnya. Jackson lega menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jinyoung yang jauh terlihat seperti manusia versi Jackson.

Malam itu juga dorm GOT7 tiba-tiba dihebohkan oleh kabar gembira dari manajer mereka.

"Bambam sudah ditemukan!"

Seakan belum cukup, Bambam menampakkan dirinya dari balik punggung manajernya sebagai bukti otentik dari pernyataan itu.

Seluruh member terkejut, tak terkecuali Jinyoung. Yugyeom segera berlari memeluk pria Thailand kesayangannya itu. Begitu pula member lainnya. Hanya Jinyoung yang masih duduk dengan punggung menegang.

Bambam, bocah mungil itu kelabakan diserang oleh pelukan dari orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Yugyeom hampir mendaratkan ciumannya jika saja Bambam tidak segera kembali berlindung di balik punggung manajernya, membuat member lain menuntut penjelasan.

"Sayangnya… Bambam mengalami hilang ingatan." (Oke, ini terlalu sinetron)

Kedua kaki Jackson lemas seketika. Pria itu terduduk di lantai, diikuti oleh Youngjae yang terlihat shock. Yugyeom tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Yugyeom mengguncang-guncang pundak manajernya itu. "Bam, ini aku!" Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, Yugyeom sudah lebih dulu menarik Bambam.

"Aa-aa-aku tidak tahu..." Bambam menyahut dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau muncul?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Park Jinyoung. Terdengar cukup nyaring hingga semua yang ada disana bisa mendengarnya. "Kenapa dia yang ditemukan?" Semua mata sudah tertuju padanya saat Jinyoung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan ambigunya. "Dalam keadaan hilang ingatan?" Jinyoung mendengus dan kemudian melontarkan cibiran yang menyinggung tentang keberadaan Bambam.

"Keumanhae~" Manajer mereka berusaha menengahi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran karena Yugyeom sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Begitu pula JB yang sudah terlalu lelah meladeni kelabilan Jinyoung.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Youngjae geleng-geleng kepala melihat semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Kenapa mereka harus menjadi seperti ini?

Jinyoung menutup pintu dan menyandarkan pundak di belakangnya. Kehadiran Bambam membuatnya kesal. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil menengadah. Entah kepada Tuhan ataupun Mark. Hidupnya seakan-akan diperlakukan tak adil. Takdir merebut Mark darinya. Membuatnya terpuruk seorang diri. Jinyoung iri dengan Yugyeom yang mendapatkan kembali Bambam.

"Aaakh~" Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Padahal tadi dia sudah meminum obat pemberian Minseok.

Jinyoung menyeret kakinya menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Untuk saat ini, dia ingin segera tertidur. Kepalanya sudah terasa seperti hendak pecah.

 _Jinyoungie~_

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tidak. Kau bukan Mark hyung. Kau tidak nyata. Kau hanya akan muncul di dalam mimpi dan ingatanku saja." Jinyoung mengucapkan dalam hati sambil terus memejamkan mata. Dia tidak ingin ditipu lagi oleh halusinasinya.

Lalu tidak ada lagi balasan. Hening yang cukup lama, pikir Jinyoung. Mungkin bayangan Mark telah benar-benar pergi.

" _Charesseo~"_ Dari suaranya, Mark terlihat sedang tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. " _Setidaknya kini kau tahu bagaimana caranya jika merindukanku."_

Jinyoung membuka matanya. "Bagaimana...?" tanyanya dalam hati.

" _Lewat mimpi dan ingatanmu, Jinyoungie."_ Mark menyahuti kegundahan hati Jinyoung.

Tidak, Jinyoung tidak boleh menangis. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi pria lemah lagi.

Perlahan, dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Berharap kembali menemukan Mark yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi harapan itu pupus saat Jinyoung hanya melihat bantal lainnya. Tidak ada orang lain disana. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Merasa kesepian, kini Jinyoung benar-benar merindukan sosok Mark.

 _"Setidaknya kini kau tahu bagaimana caranya jika merindukanku."_ Ucapan Mark tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Jika dia merindukan Mark, maka mereka hanya perlu bertemu di mimpi. Jinyoung ingin mencobanya.

"Aku akan memimpikanmu, hyung." Jinyoung bergumam sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

 _'Aku akan memimpikanmu,hyung'_ menjadi kata-kata yang selalu terucap setiap Jinyoung merindukan Mark.

 **END**

Selalu nyesek tiap buka FF ini T.T

Apalagi kalau dibarengi BGM nya. Huaaaa~ langsung banjir!

Waktu nulis pt 3 ini udah mewek banget. Ternyata pas ngedit mewek lagi. Huhuhu~

Kalau bisa dibilang Author itu mirip Youngjae klo ngadepin orang semacam Jinyoung. Suka ga tegaan.

Jadi, apakah kira-kira kebingungan readers sudah terjawab semua?

Thank u buat yg udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhir (peluk ciyum satu2) (digampar).

Oya, SPOILER! Buat yang request FF 2jae (lupa nama pen name nya siapa), siap2 ya. Akhirnya FF nya udah dapat giliran editing. Ga lama lagi bakal segera di post^^


End file.
